Chocolate
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Como haces para declartete a alguien? Facil, le regalas un chocolate: Veamos como esto ayuda a cierta peliazul con cierta pelinegro. BxH. Completo


Chocolate 

Como haces cuando quieres decirle a alguien que le gustas pero no te animas a hablar? Fácil, regálale un chocolate. Veamos como esto ayuda a una pelizul a declararse a cierto koorime. BxH

BotanxHiei o al menos un intento

Humor, Romance

Bueno, acá volví de nuevo a molestar por esta sección n-n es mi segundo oneshot, en esta ocasión les traigo un fic NO yaoi, para ser honesta me gusta mas ese otro genero u.u para esta bien variar un rato no n.n. La idea me vino gracias a una amiga, que un día me dijo "Y que tal si haces un BotanxHiei" y yo pensé "Bueno o.o", y justo un día después cuando caminaba por la calle vi un cartel que decía "14 de Febrero. Día de los enamorados...", y después pensé "Y lo hago que tanto" y así termine en la compu haciendo el fic, me tomo todo el día pero me salió así de una n.n. Bueno ya me están viendo con cara de y-a-mi-que-me-contas-tu-vida ¬¬ pero tenia ganas de explicar, porque la verdad me gusto como me quedo. Listo ya termine, ahora el fic.

Para Hiei-chan que adora esta pareja. Gracias por las imágenes n.n. Acá te hice el fic que querías, ojala te guste.

Empezado el 9/02/2007

ººººº

Suspiro.

Fue lo que salió de la fina y delicada boca de un chica. Podría haber pasado por una chica común y corriente de no ser por unos pequeños detalles; primero su cabello era azul cielo y sus ojos violeta, aunque seria algo normal en Japón ya que muchas chicas se ponen el cabello de todos colores; tenia un kimono rosado, que tampoco habría llamado demasiado la atención aunque en esta época actual casi no se lo usa; lo que si llamaba la atención era que estaba sentada en un remo y se deslizaba por el aire como una pluma al viento.

Pero ningún humano sin capacidad espiritual desarrollada podría verla si ella no lo deseara. Tan singular chica era un parca del otro mundo cuyo trabajo era guiar a las almas a su correspondiente lugar. Su nombre era Botan y es la protagonista de esta historia.

Hacia tantos años que ni se pueden contar que trabaja tranquilamente sin que su rutina se alterara demasiado, quizás alguna persona que se negara a ir a donde debía, quizás alguien que poseyera el cuerpo de un vivo en un intento obstinado de permanecer en la tierra, o alguna alma que se perdiera y se convirtiera en fantasma. Pero eso ya se convertía también en parte de la rutina.

Pero los últimos años fueron diferentes. Todo empezó con la muerte de un chico de 14 años de nombre Yusuke Urameshi. Gracias a el Botan tuvo sus primeros amigos fuera del reino de las almas.

Urameshi fue un tiempo detective espiritual y ella fue asignada a ser su asistente. Era un lindo chico, si, pero nunca vería en el algo mas que un amigo, además ya tenia novia, aunque quisiera disimularlo. Keiko Yukimura, una buena chica.

Corrió grandes aventuras, a pesar de los peligros. Por segundos casi pensaba que moriría por segunda vez.

Actualmente todo volvió a la tranquilidad de antes. Pero le pedía a su jefe, Kooenma, algunos días o ratos para pasarla con los chicos a hacer alguna cosa de amigos. Era divertido, pero últimamente un sentimiento recientemente descubierto empezaba a picarle en el corazón. Ella sabia muy bien que era eso y su nombre. Pasaba mucho tiempo entre los ningens, que sufrían de la misma enfermedad, para definirla de alguna manera. Al principio creía que pasaría, pero no fue así, y creyó después de que era algo malo. Pero en los humanos vio los mismos síntomas y comprendió que eso era algo universal; que a todos los seres les ataca alguna vez en la vida aunque sea una sola vez.

Un sentimiento insistente y algo contradictorio, que podría hacerte el mas desgraciado a la vez que el mas feliz del mundo. Ese sentimiento era el amor.

Sip, ese era el nombre correcto. Botan estaba enamorada. Era de uno de los que llamaba amigos. La primera vez que lo vio fue a través de una foto, le provoco una pequeña impresión, pero era por lo que era, un ladrón y asesino. El había secuestrada a Keiko y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a atraparlo.

Pero el tiempo avanzaba y trajo sus cambios. El presunto ladrón se unió al bando de los buenos, por obligación de su castigo. Allí tuvo ocasiones de tratar con el. Se llamaba Hiei, en un principio le pareció un grosero por estar siempre alejando a todos. Pero había visto su lado gentil en la ocasión que fueron a salvar a su hermana Yukina que había sido apresada en una ocasión.

Poco a poco se descubrió pensando en el. En su pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo con esa estrella blanca en la frente, y esos ojos de rubí tan fríos, en su cuerpo moldeado por los rigurosos entrenamientos que se exigía. Tenia cierto encanto.

Empezó a tomar ese carácter arisco e irritable por una tristeza profunda. Era comprensible, con su pasado de abandonos, violencia y pura supervivencia era entendible que solo fuera una forma de defensa para evitar ser herido tanto física como emocionalmente.

Se dijo que si ella hubiera pasado por lo mismo también seria igual muy a su pesar. Sintió pena pero también ternura por el, Hiei era merecedor de la ternura de alguien. Después de todo no todos son malos en el mundo, esa era la filosofía de Botan de la vida, y eso era lo que mantenía viva su esperaza y, consecuentemente, su alegría.

Tiempo después se dio cuenta de que tan arraigado estaba Hiei en su corazón, lo quería, de verdad lo quería muy muy muy muy profundamente, y se sentía muy feliz de haberlo conocido, pero a la vez se sentía afligida de tener que esconder eso.

Ya no podía seguir así.

"Otro suspiro" se dijo mentalmente, casi siempre era así, inconscientemente lo hacia cuando pensaba en Hiei. Frunció el ceño y detuvo su remo.-Ya basta Botan, no podemos seguir así. Debemos hacer algo.

Fácil decir que hacer, como dice el dicho. Ahora que encontraba motivo para hacer algo se le puso la mente en blanco. No tenia ni la menor idea de por donde empezar.-...y entonces que hago? O.o

Talvez... talvez...-Talvez deba pedir un... un... un... que?! Piensa piensa ù.u... un consejo... SI! un consejo no es mala idea.

Rápidamente dirigió su remo a una nueva dirección. Pediría un consejo a sus amigos.

Yusuke Urameshi

-Hey Botan. Hola! Que te trae por acá? Oh no... no me digas que tenemos otra misión, porque Keiko me va a decapitar si llego a ausentarme esta semana.-dijo sudando un poquito recordando la enorme cara terrorífica de Yukimura.

-Eh? O.o... oh claro que no relájate Yuske n.nU

-Uffffffff...

Ambos van a sentarse al sillón en la sal de Yusuke, que esta echa un asco.-Entonces que te trae por aquí?

-Eto.-Botan duda, no sabe si seria correcto contarle su situación a Yusuke. Se le ocurrió una idea que le ilumino el rostro.-Yo tengo un amiga en el Reikaí...

-Si?

-Si. Y pues mi amiga tiene problemas. A ella le gusta un amigo que tiene, de mal carácter, arisco, arrogante, idiota que se cree la gran cosa, irritable y enojon... pero un así gentil y bueno con las personas que le importan aunque diga lo contrario.

-Vaya amigo el que tiene o.o

-Si pues n//n ella no sabe que puede hacer, si seguir con el secreto o hacer algo al respecto. Tu que crees que podría hacer?-lo miro esperanzada.

-Yo creo que...

-Que?

-Que deberían pelear.-dijo alzando un dedo como si fuera la mejor opción. Botan cayo al suelo con la boca abierta.

-Pelear?

-Claro, eso pondría las cosas mas interesantes n.n

-Yusuke no estamos ablando de un torneo!!!

-A no?! pero si me dijiste que le gustaba y por la definición del sujeto supuse que era una pelea.

-Acaso escuchas lo que dices!!! Ò.o

-La verdad no. Que dije? nnU

-Nada ¬¬

Botan se fue de allí dudosa de la capacidad intelectual de su compañero. En la casa de Kuwabara la suerte no fue mayor. Yukina lo había visitado hace un rato y no hacia mas que hablar de ella.-Yukinaaaaa... n/n

Botan lo abandono y pregunto a su hermana Seiiru. Le sijo mas o menos lo mismo que al detective, pero la respuesta que le dio fue muy pesimista.-Dile que lo olvide, si no le presta siquiera atención, no creo que nada vaya a pasar y si pasara de seguro terminaría pronto.

-Oh. Bien, gracias por tu consejo de todas formas nnU

-Para servirte.- y encendió un cigarrillo.

Botan se sentía desalentada, debería seguir el consejo y olvidar lo sentía hacia Hiei. No, todavía no. Aun le quedaban preguntar a Keiko y Kurama. Yukina no entendía muy bien del tema, aun era nueva en eso, y la maestra Genkai le daría un respuesta similar a la castaña seguramente.

Los encontró a los dos juntos en la casa de Kurama. En la entrada la atendió la bueno madre de Suiichi. Shiori Minamino.-Tu debes ser una de las amigas de Suiichi no?.-pregunto sonriendo.

-Sip, se encuentra... eh Suiichi.

-Si, estan en la cocina, pasa pasa, oh que bello kimono tienes.

-Gracias Señora Minamino n/n

-Dime Shiori no es molestia n-n

La peliazul ingreso a la cocina, que extrañamente olía a un aroma dulzon. Ambos ningen la saludaron y parecían preparados a cocinar algo, porque se ponían unos delantales verdes y vestían ropas de casa(Miko: ustedes saben, ropa que usamos en la casa y que no importa si se ensucia.)

-Botan que alegría verte, paso tiempo.

-Gracias.

-No me digas que hay una nueva misión. Porque tengo planes con el idiota(Yusuke) y no tengo pensado aplazarlos.-se puso de mal talante la ojimarron.

-Tranquila nnUu no es eso. Yo venia por otros asuntos.-agitaba las manos sonriendo.

Volvió a repetir la historia de hace un rato.

-Sabes que creo Botan.-Kurama tenia una mano en el mentón en pose pensativa.

-Que?

-Que tu eres esa chica n-n

-Como...?

-Soy un zorro recuerdas. Es casi imposible engañarnos.

-Oh.

-Te gusta alguien. Quien es? Quien es? Dime plis o.o

-No Keiko, no la presionemos, ya nos dirás a su tiempo ne Botan?

-De nuevo gracias Kurama.

-Mi consejo es que le digas lo que sientes. Sino vivirás siempre con la duda de "y que hubiera sido...?" Aunque sea una negativa siempre es mejor saber y que el lo sepa.

-Es verdad.-asintió Keiko también.

-Yo... tienen razón! Lo haré le diré lo que siento y sea lo que me contesta yo estaré satisfecha.-Botan se puso de pie de un salto y le brillaban los ojos, transmitía mucha fuerza y esperanzas, un aura brillante la cubría. Se interrumpió y el aura desapareció.-Pero como le digo?! n//n me da mucha cosa u//u no puedo llegar y decirle "Estoy enamorada de ti, que contestas?" así de una.

A Keiko y Kurama les salió la gota gorda.-n.nU

A la castaña se le ocurrió algo.-Ya se, porque no le regalas un chocolate echo por ti.

-Uh o.o

-Es tradición que alguien que regala un chocolate es como una especie de declaración de amor. Yo estaba por hacer el mío y Kurama me iba a ayudar

-De verdad?!

-Claro nosotros te ayudamos... eh Botan?

-Que esperamos? Es hora de cocinar!.-Botan ya se había arremangado las mangas, puesto el delantal ya lista.

Horas después

Keiko y Botan contemplaban sus creaciones de chocolate.- -/./-

-Son... interesantes nnU.-comento Kurama

-Me quedo feo T0T- Botan

-Esta horrible T-T- Keiko.

-Vamos chicas no e pongan así, estoy seguro de que no les importara. Además ya pronto será el día de San Valentín.

Botan salió de la casa Minamino dando los respectivos saludos a cada persona y voló en su remo. Miro el ocaso y miro a su regazo después. En un pañuelo envolvió su chocolate. Todavía sentía un poquito de vergüenza, y si a Hiei no le gustaba? "No, ya tome mi decisión, no debo cambiarla"

Días después

El tan esperado día había llegado. Por todos lados se exhibía los típicos anuncios en forma de corazón de colores rojo, rosa y blanco. Por todos lados rondaban cartas, se vendía tarjetas a centenares, y ni hablar de los chocolates. Había eventos especiales, conciertos sorpresa, etc etc.

Y en el aire estaba esa energía especial, que te hace sentirte feliz y todo era bello y perfecto en el mundo.

También era el día especial de una peliazul que se había vestido con bonitas ropas. Una bella blusa roja, un vestido mas o menos ajustado que llegaba hasta las rodillas de color azul oscuro y un collar con una piedra de color ámbar. Se había puesto muy bonita para esta ocasión. Y entre sus brazos llevaba el paquete envuelto en el pañuelo negro.

Pero olvido un pequeño detalle: en donde estaba Hiei?

Nunca se podía saber exactamente en donde estaba cada día, podía estar en el makai en este momento. Y tampoco podía preguntarle a sus amigos, ellos estaban en sus asuntos. Yusuke y Keiko estaban juntos y Keiko le daría su chocolate a Yuske, haber si para variar el decía algo, Kurama estaría siendo hostigado por su montones de fans y Kuwabara estaría con Yukina en el parque...

Cierto! Tal vez estaría tras la pareja para que nada raro pasara.

Salió a toda velocidad al parque. Suerte que sabia en donde se encontraban.

-HOLAS!!! nOn

-WAAAAAAHHHH!!! BOTAN!!! Pero que haces aquí?!-grito el pelinaranja tomado por sorpresa.

-Nada solo les caí un rato, no es molestia?

-Claro que no Botan-chan, cierto Kazuma.

-SI si.-se puso duro como estatua.

Y mientras charlaba con Yukina, Botan tenia todos sus sentidos alerta buscando alguna sombra sospechosa en algún árbol o rincón.

No se había equivocado la peliazul porque Hiei efectivamente estaba vigilando por los alrededores, no fuera a ser que al deforme se le fuera la mano. Si sucedía se llevaría la tunda de su vida.

Estaba tranquilito viendo con sus tres ojos, hasta a el le tomo por sorpresa que Botan llegara tan de repente, le fastidio un poco eso, pero cuando lo pensó se dijo que estaba bien porque con ella cerca nada pasaría allá abajo.

"Se ve linda lo admito" pensó Hiei divagando, cuando reparo en ello abrió los ojos como plato. "Y desde cuando me importa eso a mi?" Si ella era la mujer mas fastidiosa que hubiera conocido en todo el mundo, con esa voz tan aguda que reventaría tímpanos si le lo propusiera, siempre llegaba en el momento menos adecuado, no podía mantener su bocota cerrado en cuanto secretos se trataba, era simplemente una pesada... pero también era dulce, amable, y estaba allí para cuando uno la necesita, y sus sonrisas que te hacían brillar también. No solo era bonita físicamente sino que tenia una bella personalidad.

"Otra vez lo mismo" se regaño el koorime, no debía andarse con debilidades o tonterías como esas.

Toda la jornada fue en un festival, especialmente montado para ese día. Estaba lleno de juegos. Kuwabara gano un gran panda para Yukina con el juego de tirar las botellas con una pelota... después de perder como 100 Yenes (Miko: francamente no se si esto es mucho o poco allá en Japon pero tomen la cantidad como si fueran dólares para darse una idea de lo que quiero decir. La pelota valía 5 así que...) y un montón de juegos tradicionales (Miko: no me pidan que los describa por no se cuales son u.u traten de recordar de algún anime en que allá había de estas ferias como Samurai Champloo, Sakura Card Captor, Saber Marionet, en esas series e visto de esas ferias y en documentales n.n)

El sol se ocultaba y ni rastro del koorime.

Eso desesperaba a Botan. Ya podía apreciarse un manto azul en el horizonte. Los colores crepusculares iban ya del anaranjado al rojo y al violeta rosado. Lindo paisaje pero eso no la animaba mucho. Una fresca brisa le daba. Le hacia temblar levemente.

-Botan-chan?-llamo con suavidad el hada de hielo.

-Eh?- salió de su ensimismamiento.-Oh ya se van? La pase bien de todas formas. Nos vemos otro día.

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.-le ofreció.

-No, no, vayan. Yo voy a estar bien.-movía la mano en gesto de despreocupación. Yukina hubiera querido decir mas, pero se quedo callada y le dijo hasta pronto igual que el pelinaranja que le agitaron los brazos ya a lo lejos.

Suspiro. Después de tanto y Hiei ni se apareció, se sintió un poco apenada asi que camino un rato. Vio un banco, se sentó en el, no quería pensar en nada y miro al cielo con ojos tristes. Una mano se cerro en su hombro.

-WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! ALEJATE QUE TENGO SPRAY PIMIENTA!!!!

Grito a la vez que rociaba a su atacante con la latita de lo que había mencionado.

-AAAAAHHHH!!!! POR KAMI-SAMA PICA!!!!!

Botan se alejo unos pasos y contemplo a quien se había agachado en el piso limpiándose los ojos. Le era familiar, todo negro con una estrella blanca en la frente ¿Quién seria?

-Hi-Hiei eres tu? O.OU

-NO! SOY EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA! A QUIEN ESPERABAS?! ÒOÓ

-Ups :s

-Por Kami-sama! como arde!- ahora estaba de pie con un ardor en los ojos de mil demonios.

-Peeeeeeeerdoooooooooonnn ToT no me mates, no sabia que eras tu.

-HN!

-Esto déjame ver.-Botan se acerca.-Quédate quieto haber si te quito un poco.-con una servilleta procede a limpiar un poco los ojos, ahora bastante rojos. Lo obligo a sentarse en el banco con ella. Ya pasado parte del ardor, lo suficiente para poder tenerlos abiertos, dirigió una mirada muy MUY asesina a Botan

-Ya te pedí perdón Hiei, no me mires así T.T

-¬¬ esto me saco por molestarme en saludarte.

-Yo... momento sabias que te estaba esperando.

-Hn

-Idiota!.-le pego pero no tan fuerte como lo habría echo Keiko. Pero después se arrepintió.-OH! Perdona! No quise hacerlo! De verdad!.-y le puso las manos en la cara.

-Hn ¬¬# ya basta.

Rápidamente quito sus manos. Sonreía con nerviosismo. Se quedaron un rato en silencio. De pronto Botan pensó que se consideraba muy afortunada hoy, le había echado aerosol picante y abofeteado a Hiei, A HIEI, y aun seguía respirando. Si no fuera porque lo conocía estaba segura que le habría echo pedacitos al instante con su espada.

Y si lo pensaba bien, hasta era romántico. Estaban sentados algo juntitos y viendo el ocaso. Se sonrojo un poquito.-Hiei...-silencio.-Hiei...-mas silencio.-Hiei...

-Que!

-Lo siento.

-Hn. No importa.

Sonrió. Esa era su forma de decir que estaban en paz. Se quedo un ratito mas así. Ninguno se movió, la bronca del Jaganshi amainaba, y ya empezaba a encontrarle un poquito de gusto al estar cerca de la deidad. Cuando se callaba estaba bien.

"Ya es hora antes de que lo arruine todo de nuevo" se dijo la peliazul. Tomo el paquete que había dejado a un lado del asiento. LO coloco en su regazo. Su cachetes estaba tan rojos como los ojos del koorime.-Disculpa Hiei...

-Hn...- "ya tenia que hablar, justo cuando estábamos bien" pensó. La miro implacable. Eso la puso mas nerviosa.

-Yo... bueno, este... como lo digo... hice...

-No te entiendo cuando balbuceas. Si vas a decir algo, dilo, no divagues.

Ella trago saliva. Mantuvo la vista abajo y extendió el paquete a Hiei.-Yo hice esto para ti!-casi grito, pero era la única forma de decirlo en una sola oración.

Se quedo tieso un segundo y luego tomo el paquete. Se escuchaba el sonido de los insectos, algunos pájaros y el aullido de un perro solitario. Con lentitud el koorime desenreda el pañuelo, la parca solo tiene la vista fija en sus nudillos un poco blancos al tenerlos apretados, tan roja como un tomate.

Al fin termino de retirar el pañuelo, dentro había una cajita blanca, levanto la tapa y dentro había un chocolate. Tenia rasgos deformes y poco claros, pero igual se le hizo familiar.

-Que te parece?-Botan se tocaba la punta de los dedos, muy roja.

Hiei no sabia que decir. Podía sentir el esfuerzo que Botan había echo por hacerlo y que le quedara lo mas bien posible. Y lo hizo para el, nadie nunca, a excepción de su propia madre, le había echo un regalo echo a mano. Se sintió... pues cálido.

-No... te gusto?

-Eh?

-No dices nada... no te gusto... esta horrible T.T-Botan empezó a gotear por los ojos.

-Que?... no oye! No hagas eso... si no respondí!

-ó.ò

-Es...-busco las palabras adecuadas.-Es... increíble... es increíble que lo hayas echo con tus manos. Me... me... me gusta -//-.

-DE VERDAD?!!! AYYYYY GRACIAS!!!!- de dio un abrazo de oso.

-O///O- Hiei se paralizo.

-Y sabes que mas... según la tradición cuando alguien regala un chocolate a alguien significa... significa que esa persona le gusta... n//n

-Pero... eso quiere decir que tu... y yo...-señalo el koorime. Botan asintió con la cabeza. Ahora la frialdad de Hiei se había evaporado por completo.

-Te quiero Hiei, de apoco, en todo este tiempo, a cada cosa nueva que supe de ti, te fui queriendo, siento que mi corazón rebosa de felicidad cada vez que te veo, cada gesto tuyo es un tesoro para mi... Te quiero Hiei.

Sin habla. Hiei estaba sin habla, esa era una declaración de amor, y que contestaría el? A decir verdad siempre supo que había algo que sentía al ver a la peliazul, por mas escandalosa que fuera, por mas molesta que fuera... sentía ternura, sentía calidez. Se sentía... se sentía... se sentía vivo cuando estaba con ella.

-Yo... no se que... no se que decir... es que... es tan... agh!

Botan entendió enseguida. No sabia como decirlo, aunque fueran simples palabras, le era muy difícil a el. No importa, ya aprendería. Sonrió.-Esta bien Hiei... solo tienes que decir si.

-Si Botan, yo también

Era la mujer, perdón, aparición mas feliz de los tres mundos. Hiei no era del tipo que da declaraciones como en las películas románticas pero para ella eso era suficiente. Tomo desprevenido a Hiei le dio un tierno beso en los labios, puro e inocente, lleno de amor. Ambos cerraron los ojos, felices.

Cuando se separaron se vieron a los ojos. Estos eran muy brillantes y Botan se rió, Hiei soltó una pequeña risita.-Te quiero Hiei.-sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Hn.-y puso una mano en su cintura acercándola mas. Se quedaron viendo las estrellas azules como zafiros en el cielo.

-Por cierto, que es esta cosa?

-Eres tu tontito.

-Yo????

-Si que no ves aquí esos son tus ojos gruñones, aquí los picos de tu cabello. Te hice en forma de chibi. nn

-Hn ¬¬U

-Es tan mono n.n

-Como sea igual me lo voy a comer.

-No seas egoísta y comídame un poco que yo lo hice.

-Nop.

-Hiei!

-A tonta, aquí tienes.

-Tu eres el tonto.

Ambos se rieron de nuevo en aquella noche de San Valentín.

ººººº

**FIN**

ººººº

Terminado el 9/2/2007

WIIIIIII!!!! Yo quiero ese Hiei de chocolate n/n

Si pudiera lo haría doujinshi.

Bueno, lo hice en un solo día, me quede hasta la una y media de la mañana pero valió la pena n.n... así que me dejan un review o ya verán Ò.ó

Esto es todo. Ahí se ven

Miko.


End file.
